1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel check valve that is to be attached to an opening of, for example, a fuel supply pipe of a fuel tank and opens the opening during a refueling process to allow a fuel to be supplied to the fuel tank. The fuel check valve closes the opening during a period other than the refueling process to prevent the fuel from flowing back.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel supply pipe for supplying a fuel is attached to a fuel tank of an automobile. A fuel check valve (hereinafter, also referred to as a check valve), which prevents the fuel from flowing back is attached in an openable and closable manner to a downstream opening of the fuel supply pipe.
As a conventional check valve of this kind, JP-A-11-28938 and JP-A-2001-263514 disclose a check valve that is configured by a pipe and a valve element. The valve element is attached to an outflow port of the pipe in an openable and closable manner. The valve element is normally urged by a spring in a closing direction.
In the check valve disclosed in JP-A-11-28938, a clip-like support member, in which a pair of substantially C-like bearing portions are disposed, is mounted on the peripheral edge of the outflow port of the pipe. A support shaft, in which a tip end side is cantilevered via a supporting piece, is disposed on the valve element. The support shaft is inserted into the bearing portions of the support member, whereby the valve element is swingably attached to the pipe.
In the check valve disclosed in JP-A-2001-263514, a frame-like hinge bracket having a pair of wall-like portions, in each of which a shaft support hole is formed, is mounted to the vicinity of the outflow port of the pipe. A hinge portion hangs from the peripheral edge of a valve element. Support shafts protrude on the same axis from the both sides of the hinge portion, respectively. The support shafts are inserted into the respective shaft support holes of the hinge bracket, whereby the valve element is swingably attached to the pipe.